The Curse of PCA
The Curse of PCA is the second 46 minute TV movie based on the Nickelodeon TV show, Zoey 101. It is the seventeenth and eighteenth episodes of Season 3 as well as the 43rd and 44th episodes in the series overall. It first aired on October 13, 2007. It stars Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks, Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews, Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez, Christopher Massey as Michael Barret, and Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese. Plot The gang decide to go up to Redstone Gulch to see if the legend that Charles L. Galloway, a student of Mr. Hodges, really did go up there after being given an extremely hard economics exam. Lafe, an Australian short-haired "dude" (and, according to Lola, a great kisser), claims he's a good hiker, so he takes them up to the Gulch, but gets lost. While Lola goes to find Lafe after he tries chasing ducks, the gang continue to search for the Gulch until they find a shack where he died. They find Charles Galloway's dog tag and decide to leave. Logan, however, wants to prove that Galloway really was at Redstone Gulch, so he steals the tag and puts it in Zoey's backpack. Unfortunately, this angers the ghost of Galloway, who creates an electrical storm. While running from the storm, Zoey hurts her ankle. Chase takes her to the PCA nurse's office. Unfortunately, Galloway has followed them, and he turns Zoey's soup into worms. Eventually, Galloway attacks the room with full force (and, unsurprisingly, hurting Stacey Dillsen). Quinn tries using one of her Quinnventions to defeat Charles Galloway, but he only absorbs it. Finally, Logan reveals what he did and they return the necklace to its original spot. They go to Mr. Hodges's class late, meaning they'll get a zero on the exam. The night before Galloway had come into the classroom and caused a lot of damage. When the gang tries to explain what happened, Hodges declares that Galloway never went to Redstone Gulch, but these words turn out to be a mistake, since Galloway leaves his resting place to attack him. Hodges declares that the exam is cancelled, much to everyone's relief. Cast Main *Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks *Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews *Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez *Christopher Massey as Michael Barret *Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky *Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese *Jarron Vosberg as Lafe *Jack Betts as Mr. Hodges Quotes *'Quinn:' I brought a portable metal detector. *'Chase:' 'Course you did. - *'Quinn:' It's just weather! (a mysterious, green cloud starts forming) *'Chase:' What's that?! Green weather?! - *'Quinn:' (about Lola and Lafe making out) Alright, now it's getting gross! Let's go! - *'Michael:' I say we beat the snot out of Logan first! *'Zoey:' No! *'Michael:' No?! *'Zoey:' We put the necklace back, THEN WE BEAT THE SNOT OUT OF LOGAN! Trivia *This episode was filmed during August 2006. *Lola's first kiss on the show is in this movie. *When Chase is looking at the old PCA yearbook, the name seen above Charles Galloway is Dan Schneider, the creator of the show. **The name seen above Dan Schneider is George Doty IV, a producer of the show. *Paranormal411.com redirects to iCarly.com. *A scene where Nurse Crocker thinks Zoey called her "buttface" was cut from the airing, but on subsequent re-airings, it remains. *Nurse Crocke is watching "I Love Lucy". You can hear "Ethel!", "Fred!", "Lucy!" *This episode differs greatly from the series concept as a realistic show; it features a strong fantasy plot. *This episode is the only hour-long episode in the series in which Chase's feelings for Zoey aren't a big part of the plot. *Jamie Lynn Spears was not available all the time during filming, so the writers rewrote the script so that she would have a bucket over her head. Zoey was portrayed by a lookalike in these scenes. *Lola mentioned Spongebob when she says "Spongebob's friend Patrick is silly." This is the fact that Victoria Justice is a fan of Spongebob. Goofs *When Zoey throws the bomb, she is standing perfectly straight. However, she had been limping during previous scenes due to her broken ankle. *Zoey's ankle is referred to as being broken, but it must only be sprained. If it was broken, she would not have been able to put pressure on it. *When Lola and Lafe are heading back, they are taking the wrong path. From the camera's view, Lola came from the left trail, but on their way back, they take the trail on the right. *When Lola is chasing after Lafe while he is following the ducks, there is no log in her path. But when they head back, a log appears and Lafe trips over it. *When Zoey has the bucket on her head, she can't hear Chase or Michael. But when they're outside and Quinn asks if they're okay, Zoey responds as if she heard her. **It's possible she couldn't hear them inside due to all the other noise in there. Gallery Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Movies